The Prince and Princess of Music
by cookieforeves56
Summary: Inside Saotome Academy, is where most students develop into becoming stars in the future. Maekan Kiyoshi and Tokiya Ichinose attend the academy together, but will their reputation as 'family friends' stay in tact as they slowly go through the school year together? OC x Tokiya
1. Childhood Days

"Nee Nee, Toki Toki! Look at this!"

A small girl exclaimed as she tugged on a blue haired boy's hand. The boy was slightly off guard as he tried to gain his balance as he was being tugged forward.

"O-Oi! Wa-Wait, hold on!"

he stammered as she ignored his pleas and continued on running, having a grip on his small hand. They finally stopped running, the blue haired boy bending over to catch his breath.

"Ma-Mae-chan, I told you to wait! You know how I hate running!"

"But look, Toki! Isn't it really pretty?"

the girl exclaimed as she picked a flower from the ground. The boy looked up as his eyes widen slightly. It was a great view of the city, the lights glimmering in the night sky. He was so amazed by the view that they stayed for a while, but a little too long.

"Nee, Toki."

"Hm?"

he replied as he leaned back with his hands behind him, Maekan resting her head on his chest.

"What time is it?"

he looked around and noticed the town hall's clock in the middle of the city. Right when he was about to read it, the clock struck 9PM. His eyes widen in shock as he lifted Maekan to her feet.

"Its late! We have to go now!"

he exclaimed, grabbing her hand as he started running toward his house. But once they arrived there, three figures shadowed upon them as they tried to enter secretly.

"Ichinose Tokiya! Where have you been? Mae-chan's parents were worried sick about her!"

he looked down as he felt slightly ashamed that he didn't return on time.

"I-It was my fault!"

he looked up surprised, shocked that Maekan would even say that. She looked up at Tokiya's mother, her face also washed with shock.

"Na-Nani?"

"I-It was my fault Uncle Hayato..I lead him out of the house to show him something and I lost track of time.."

she started to explain. Tokiya looked at her and shook his head slowly.

"Ma-Mae-chan, its not your fault."

"W-Well, If you had watched the time, then I wouldn't be yelling at the two of you.."

"Ki-Kimi, but Tokiya and Maekan.."

"Its fine Reiji..they were just playing outside and forgot. Just don't do that again, okay Mae-chan? Tokiya-kun?"

Maekan's mother asked as she kneeled down to their height, a gentle smile on her face. Maekan smiled back and gave her a hug.

"Okay, momma!"

Tokiya stood in the back, a small smile on his face. However, a man cleared his throat, causing him to flinch and look back up at his parents.

"Just don't do that again, alright Tokiya?"

"Ye-Yes Father.."

he looked at him as Tokiya kept his head down, still slightly scared. He sighed as he gave his son a pat on the head gently and a warm smile to comfort him. Tokiya looked up at him and smiled and gave him a hug, letting him hug back.

"Mr. Hayato. The financial party is here to see you."

one of the assistance's called. His father sighed as he stood up and started to descend toward his assistant.

"Go to bed Tokiya and I will see you tomorrow."

he followed and watched him leave the room for the day.

'Nee Toki! I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Maekan called as she was about to walk through his front door. He nodded and gave a small wave to her and her family.

"Mhm. See you tomorrow Mae-chan."

he replied. She gave a smile to him before leaving, the maid closing the front door.

_~A couple of hours later~_

Tokiya sighed as he went up to his room getting himself ready for bed until he started hearing some people running through the hallways, a worried tone in their conversation. He peeked outside of his room, noticing some maids were running toward Hayato, Takiyo's father's office.

"Father, Wh-What's going on?"

Tokiya asked as he slowly entered his office. His father stood up from his seat and stared his maids in utter shock. Tokiya finally found his way toward his father as he looked up at him with a slight tug on his shirt.

"Papa, what's going on?"

he looked down at him before lifting him up and hurriedly making his way toward the garage.

"Start the car!"

he told his chauffeur as he got inside quickly and did what he was told. Once in the car, Hayato's face was eager and was looking straight ahead, leaving Tokiya still confused. The car finally came to a stop and Hayato carried him out. Tokiya looked up and noticed the white building.

"Papa, what are we doing here?"

he still didn't reply as he held him close in the elevator.

"Tokiya, I'm sorry for bringing you..but it was an emergency.."

he spoke in a soft tone as he walked through the halls. Tokiya looked around, noticing some wheelchairs and women in white clothing. Hayato came to a stop, Tokiya not facing where he was looking. Hayato slightly shook the shoulder he was resting on to look. He slowly looked up, his eyes widening.

"P-Papa..is that Un-Uncle Reiji, and..Au-Auntie Kimi..?"

he gave a sad nod as he watched the doctor through the window cover their faces with the white sheets. Tokiya started to tear up as he held onto his father a little bit tighter.

"They got into a major car accident after leaving our house.."

"Wai-Wait! I-If they're here..then wh-where's Mae-chan!?"

Tokiya looked at his father desperately as he slowly led them toward her room. They looked down at Maekan, her head covered in bandages with slight red splots of red around it. Tokiya looked at her, tears falling faster as he wiggled out of his father's grip.

"Ma-Mae-chan! Hey, Mae-chan! wake up!"

Tokiya called, giving her hand a grip as tears continued to fall. Maekan's fingers started to move, her eyes starting to slowly open. Tokiya and Hayato looked at her, Tokiya's smile widening.

"Mae-chan! You're awake! Thank goodness.."

he slightly sobbed as he hugged her, not in the way that would hurt her.

"To-Toki? Wh-Where's Momma? A-And Pappa?"

she slightly whispered, her tears starting to form and fall. Tokiya looked at her sadly as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Go-Gomen Mae-chan..but..I'll be here to protect you..I'm here.."

he reasoned as he closed his eyes, his thumb gently wiping her tears away. She quietly cried on his shoulder as Hayato watched on the side. He looked out the window as he sighed to himself, his eyes having a sad look.

'Gomen Maekan-chan..'


	2. I'll be there for you

**Minni: Hey guys! I hope this story is good so far, it just came to me so I apologize ahead of time if it sucks ^^;**

**Tokiya: It sucks. -_-**

**Minni: Shit..YOU WANNA GO TOKIYA!? AFRIAD THAT YOU'RE GONNA GET BEATEN BY A GIRL!?**

**Tokiya: HELL NO! LETS GO RIGHT NOW!**

**Maekan: -_-; Minni doesn't own Tokiya Ichinose. She owns me: Maekan Kouya/Kiyoshi enjoy i guess.**

* * *

Tokiya's POV

It has been 5 years since Mr. and Mrs. Kiyoshi's death and accident. Maekan has been living with my father and I and has been attending the same school as I am. Although, Maekan isn't the same as before. She's awfully quiet when she's around me, especially in public. Maekan has grown through out the past few years, which gets me a little more worried about her. I often tell my father to send more bodyguards to her room sometimes because I'm scared that something might come in her room at night. But my father tells me that its just a figment of imagination.

3rd POV

Tokiya was walking around the house, obviously bored out of his mind. He perked out the window and noticed Maekan out in the garden, picking a few flowers to form a small bouquet. Tokiya thought about it for a moment and slowly made his way toward her, finally standing next to her.

"Toki, You know about the academy you're father told us about?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

he stole a glance toward her direction, her attention more on the flowers than to what they were talking about. Well, that's what he thought.

"Wh-What if, people won't like me? I mean, its been a while since I went to school with other people."

she said, her reply as a slight whisper. Tokiya looked at her and chuckled to himself as he gently gave her shoulder a pat.

"You'll do fine. And if they ever bully you, then I will be there to protect you."

he grinned, pointing his thumb toward his chest. She looked up at him and gave out a small giggle, Tokiya's smile starting to grow softer. She smiled at him, a smile that he hardly saw in a while.

"Well, I'm glad that you'll be there for me. I like it when its just Toki and I, its so fun and relaxing."

she said as she moved closer, making an attempt to give him a hug but despite her arms full, he wrapped his arms around her anyways, liking the feeling of her warmth.

"Well I'm glad that its just me then."

he whispered slightly in her ear as he rested his chin on her head gently.


	3. Its just the beginning

Maekan's POV

Although it has been a couple of years later, Tokiya and I have slowly grown apart. Tokiya got himself debuted as the new hit singer called 'Hayato', not surprised since he named himself after his father. I let myself stay as my normal and non conceited self, mainly staying in school and such, focusing on my studies. But after getting a scholarship to Saotome Academy, I later took the offer since my passion for music was strong. I can remember the days where Tokiya and I would write small pieces of music, and later starting a new one since we would always get writers block. I sighed as I stared at myself, wearing the Saotome Academy uniform.

'I wonder if there are going to be good teachers there.'

I thought to myself as continued to brush my now mid back length hair.

"Miss Kiyoshi, the car is waiting for you outside."

I heard Muzuiki call out. I placed my brush down and grabbed my bag.

"Thanks Muzuki-san. I'll be back after school."

I replied, walking by her and giving her a last wave before entering the car. The car started to drive off, the car silent as usual.

"Are you excited for your first day at school, today miss?"

I looked at him slightly and chuckled.

"I rather not say Mark. But I'll say that I'm not looking forward to being the new kid on campus."

I said before the car came into a stop. Mark opened the door for me, as I stepped out, dusting some imaginary dirt off from my skirt. I looked back at him, giving him an assuring nod. He nodded back, getting back inside the car and drove off.

"This will be a slightly long day.."

I mumbled to myself as walked through the office doors. I looked around, finding myself at its front desk.

"Maekan Kiyoshi. A transfer student."

"Ah yes. Miss Kiyoshi. Its a pleasure for you to come. Right this way while I explain your schedule for this semester."

As I followed her, we ended passing by a person who was pretty popular. He had long blonde hair, and looked really flirtatious. Which would explain all the cooing girls surrounding him. We unexpectedly made eye contact, a smirk perking at his lips. I rolled my eyes, annoyed and continued walking, entering a different hallway. We both stopped in front of a classroom called the 'A-class'.

"This will be where you will now study the technique of composition and stability. We hope you like it here."

she concluded, adding a soft and gentle smile. I nodded toward her direction, a satisfaction look on her face.

"A-Ah! Let me remind the teacher for you."

she reminded herself as she walked in, telling me to wait outside. She then signaled me back inside, pushing my self off the wall I was leaning and slightly fixed myself. I walked in, earning a lot of stares from most of the class. Some didn't even care and had their head down.

"Minna-san~ This is our new student; Miss Maekan Kiyoshi. Please treat her well~"

the teacher supposedly spoke. I looked at the person, blinking slightly. He smiled at me as I looked back at the class, face still emotionless.

"You may have a seat next to Nanami Haruka-san."

he said, pointing at the empty seat next to an orange haired girl.

"You may go back to work now~"

he said as the students started to slowly get back to work. People still staring, tried their hardest to get their sight away from the new and sudden transfer student as they went to write on their music sheets. I looked at the teacher and chuckled to myself slightly.

"I didn't know that you worked here Tsukimiya-san."

"Oh you do remember me then!~ Its been so long, hasn't it, Maekan-chan?"

he cooed as he swayed his body from side to side. I laughed as we continued to talk, some people still having their attention still focused on me.

Haruka's POV

I stared at the new transfer student, still a bit suspicious about her. I sighed as there was no hope into just staring at her.

"Nee, Haruka-chan, don't you think she's a bit lucky for coming into this academy without taking that test?"

Shibuya-san asked, adjusting my attention to her. I thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"You're right! That's a bit strange.."

"Ah! I remember now! I think she's the one who got a scholarship here. The one that people have been talking about lately."

Ittoki-kun proclaimed as the aura around him brightened, knowing that he's positive about his answer.

"Oh yeah, now that I think of it: they did say that it was going to be a girl, something like that."

Shibuya-san replied with a nod. I looked back at her, still talking to Tsukimiya-san. He laughed as she let out a small chuckle. I then didn't realize the truth until everyone got together.

~Lunch Time~

As usual, I wasn't really that hungry so I just got something small for myself. As Shibuya-san and I were walking and looking for a clear table to eat on, Everyone started to gather as usual to eat until Natsuki-san's voice was heard.

"MAY-MAY CHAN!"

We all turned to look, only for him to land on the floor, face first.

"Natsuki, I thought I told you to stop calling me that.."

she replied with a slightly pissed look as she held a packed bento in her hand. He stood up and walked her to our table, laughing nervously.

"Gomen, May-chan..its just been so long.."

"Yeah, it has been a while."

"A-Ano.." I started, shyly standing up from my seat. She looked at me and gave a questioning look before smiling.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself properly."

she said as she continued to look at me with a smile. She gave my hand a soft shake before saying.

"I'm-"

"Maekan Kiyoshi."

everybody looked back where the voice had came from. Her grasp on my hand soon went away as she turned around to face him.

"Tokiya..Ichinose.."

she mumbled, still staring him down. Everybody looked at them back and forth, everybody suddenly so confused.

'Wh-What's going on!?'


	4. Stop hiding now

"T-Tokiya, you know her?"

Otoya asked a bit nervously as he looked at the both of them stare each other down. They continued to stare at each other, however, Tokiya being the taller one, and Maekan being the one having to look up. Maekan finally closed her eyes, letting out a sigh escape her lips. She took this chance and simply slipped out of their staring contest, ignoring the others stares, including Tokiya's. Everyone continued to look curiously until the door slowly shut behind her. He took a deep breath before sitting down.

"Yeah.."

They didn't want to push it any further afterwards, so they left it like that. Haruka looked at him then the door where Maekan walked out of.

'I hope she's okay.'

she thought she took a seat with Syo. Meanwhile, as Maekan slowly took a seat on a piano bench in the music room nearby, her eyes were covered with her bangs as she began to zone out.

"Stupid Tokiya.."

she muttered as she let a few tears slip. She jumped a bit surprised when she heard the door open, making her wipe her face quickly.

"Why do you intend to stay here alone on your first day?"

she had already recognized the voice as she replied without looking back.

"Can you really just walk in here without anybody noticing you?"

He walked over, putting his scepter under her chin, lifting it to make her look at him.

"That's what you did, right? You shouldn't be playing around Maekan."

he said as he took a seat beside her, sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Your eyes sense that you were crying for a bit. You saw him?"

he asked, not looking at her but looking down at his orb, placed on top of his scepter. She didn't reply but just gave a simple nod. He smiled slightly at how their trust is getting closer. He took this chance and changed the subject.

"We're getting the recruits today. Head Master is requesting a performance. Separate or apart?"

he asked as he finally looked at her, Maekan doing the same.

"I've decided to do separate. Besides, you aren't going to be there anyways, are you still going to watch?"

she asked him as she slightly swung her legs that were dangling barely on the bench.

"Yes, of course. I just hope Ranmaru doesn't get so protective with you and you're recruits."

he chuckled making Maekan blush slightly.

"O-Oh shut up."

she said in a slightly teasing tone as he laughed at her embarrassment. He smiled and stood from his spot, Maekan doing the same.

"I can't wait to see your performance later Maekan-chan."

he said as he ruffled her hair, Maekan laughing. They both walked toward the door, stopping before opening it.

"Maekan, you need to stop playing around and come back to the dormitories. Ai and Reiji-san is waiting for you."

he noted. She gave a nod before following him out.

"Yes, I'll be there. I just hope that I can see you later."

she waved, seeing him off as he gave a nod toward her direction before leaving. She sighed to herself before heading a different direction, walking toward where she parked her car since she told Miuziki to tell Mark to park her car in the student parking lot. However, she didn't seem to notice anything going on until she was pulled back, making her squeak by surprise. She looked up at her kidnapper, only to blush slightly.

"Ranmaru-senpai…Y-You know not to catch my by surprise like that.."

she blushed more, stuttering bit as she was taken back on how close he was. He had her pinned against the cement wall as he looked down at her, moving her head up to look into her eyes.

"This is the only way to get close to you as possible."

he replied, still looking into her eyes as he slowly made his way closer. She continued to blush, minding that he was getting closer and closer to her face.

"W-We sh-should ge-get back t-to the do-dorms though..th-they are waiting for u-us…"

but he didn't listen. All he did, was silence her as he pressed his lips against hers firmly, pressing her body with his as he held her hands higher above her head. She blushed madly as she began to move her lips with his, feeling him starting to get more aggressive.

"Just a couple of minutes.."

he muttered against her lips as he continued to harass her lips with his own, only to get aggressive every single time. She didn't mind at all, she was just worried that no one saw what they were doing.


	5. The Recruits

!Warning!

(There is slight Lime in this chapter, so just a heads up!)

Maekan's POV

I was driving back to the dormitories, after the little fling that happened in the parking structure. I blushed slightly as the memory flashed through my mind.

Flashback

Ranmaru-sempai continued to kiss, starting to trail down my neck as one held my hands up, the other that trailed under my shirt. It was starting to get a little hard to breathe as my breathing was in slight pants.

"Ra-Ranmaru-se-sempai..w-we're o-out in the public…"

I breathed out in between pants. He continued slightly, muttering his reply against my neck.

"I can't control myself right now..I have to do it.."

"N-No, Ra-Ranmaru-sempai! N-Not here.."

I said quickly before he can do anything else. He stopped for a bit and stopped completely as he slowly pulled himself away. I took this chance to catch on my breathing, my chest slightly heaving.

"We're going to continue that soon..very soon.."

he said before placing a soft kiss against my lips, causing me to blush. He soon walked away, waving his hand slightly as he got into his car and drove off. I closed my eyes, sighing heavily as I slightly slid to the floor.

'H-He really..needs to stop doing that..'

I thought to myself as I watched his car slowly go off in the distance. I got up and slightly wobbled to my car and drove off campus.

End of Flashback

I sighed again, opening the door to the Head Master's quarters. I smiled slightly as they gave me a greet, blushing a bit as I made eye contact with Ranmaru-sempai.

"Maekan-chan, thank you for joining us."

he greeted as I took a seat next to Ai. He gave a small smile and wave as I returned it.

"Now, the recruits will be coming today, moving in and such. However, in the total number of people in the dormitories, there will only be 2 girls in the dorms."

he said, looking toward my direction. I gave a small nod as he gave our attention toward a tv screen. My eyes widened a bit as I slightly flinched, as they started to look around the main lobby of the dorms.

"STARISH will be in training of the Master Course. Ai, you will be in charge of Syo Kurusu and Natsuki Shinomiya. Ranmaru, you take Masato Hijikawa and Ren Jinguji. Reiji, you take Otoya Ittoki and Tokiya Ichinose."

at that decision, I could tell that the Head Master was looking at me as he mentioned 'Tokiya's' name. He took a breath and continued down the list.

"Camus, your man isn't here yet, so you can relax. And finally; Maekan-chan, you get Haruka Nanami."

he grinned as he gave a thumbs up. I thought about it and gave a small nod with a smile.

'Haruka-san isn't so bad. I heard that she's a pretty good composer. Maybe I can let her do her work and make her come to me when she wants help.'

I thought as a small grin formed on my lips.

"Shall the show start?"

he grinned as he stood up on his desk, pointing to some place in the room. We nodded as we stood, walking toward the main doors as Head Master disappeared.

"Ready Maekan-san?"

Ai asked as I walked beside him, Camus and Reiji-sempai slightly taking the lead.

"Oh yes..I'm prepared for this."


	6. The Seniors

Normal POV

STARISH walked into the main lobby after getting their things settled. Otoya looked out the window as the rest took a seat, waiting on Haruka.

"Minna, go men! I just wanted to bring these!"

she said as she came running in, holding a few pieces of music sheets. As they all examined it, they were slightly shocked.

"These are different kinds of songs..you were able to write 6 songs, Nanami?"

Syo exclaimed in awe as he continued to read it.

"Y-Yes! Do you like it?"

she asked nervously as she stared at them continuing to read. They all smiled toward her direction as they all gave an approving nod.

"These are great! You're the best Haruka-chan!"

Otoya said, giving her a slight hug, causing her to blush. They continued to talk until the famous laugh filled the room, causing everyone to look around.

"That voice!"

Natsuki proclaimed with a chibi like voice as Syo glared him down. Head Master then finally appeared, going through a window as if he just flew here. He landed after doing about 2 flips in the air and landing on top of the piano.

"Well, you all made it! The Masters course!"

They all looked at each other confidently, Syo nodding his head as he agreed on how far he had made.

"If you had not already known, but you all aren't alone in these dormitories. You see, Seniors will be helping each and every one of you in the Master course, and to get better. It will take time to get use to them, but you will."

he explained as he got down to walk around them. He rose his arms as a huge screen of pink covered half of the room, slightly catching everybody by surprise.

"Who?"

"Then, I shall show you the pioneering princes! Show yourselves!"

he announced as a video started to play, or so they thought. The video slightly played from their last performance a couple of months ago, their screen selves dancing and humming. In the back, Ranmaru, Reiji and Ai were ready to go outside as Maekan and Camus stayed in the back.

"Don't hurt yourself when you get out there."

Ranmaru whispered in Maekan's ear as she looked at him with a slight blush, and nodded.

"You know that I'll do fine."

she whispered back, holding back a small laugh as he smiled back, kissing her cheek lightly before letting her go be with Camus and running to catch up to Reiji and Ai. Maekan and Camus stood in the back, giggling silently at their shocked reactions.

"Wh-Wha! Th-They turned into real people!"

Otoya exclaimed in total shock. But he wasn't the only one. Everyone stood there as if they were zombies that just came to life for the first time.

"Let me introduce them: This is Ai Mikaze, who will be taking Syo and Natsuki. Ranmaru Kurosaki who will be taking Masato and Ren and finally, Reiji Kotobuki, who will be taking Tokiya and Otoya."

Head Master explained as the seniors went to their assigned students.

"An-Ano…He-Head master.."

Haruka asked shyly, everyone's attention on her as a soon she made that quiet assumption.

"Ah! Haruka-chan! I forgot to show you your teacher! Please excuse me! She will be a pleasant to you and your song writing. She can also help you with many more things, that she won't even tell me! But, she's been with Quartet Night for a while."

he continued to explain as they all watch him.

"Head Master? Who is it then?"

"Ah! I will present to you, MRK."

her projection scene surrounded just the half of the room as it showed a dark hallway, a small projection of a little girl dressed in huge glasses and a not very stylish dress.

"Thats her?"

Syo exclaimed as he slightly laughed to himself.

"Shut up! You shouldn't be judging on what others look like!"

Ranmaru shouted as she started to descend closer, the music starting to play faster. The seniors slightly laughed as STARISH looked at them as if they were crazy. That was until they started to hear singing coming from her. Masato stared at her and so did everyone else as they were slightly taken back at how strong it was.

"S-So strong.."

Haruka exclaimed in awe as she continued to stare. Her projection then came closer to the form to of the screen until her body turned into bubbles like what the last performance was. What shocked even more was that she didn't look what she was before, she looked stunning in a sparkling purple strapless dress as she sang her song in a faster tone. They all stared as her song came to an end, the screen fading away as she 'was right there, where she ended.

"E-Eh?"

Haruka thought as she walked closer to her. Everyone watched as she approached Haruka, her hand our for her to shake.

"Everybody, meet MRK; A.K.A Maekan Ray Kiyoshi."

Head Master grinned as nearly everybody's jaws dropped.

"Nice to meet you all~ "


	7. The Secret that has been discovered

Every one stared at her in complete awe as Quartet Night stood in the back.

"Ma-Maekan-san? You're my Sempai..?"

Haruka asked as Maekan gave a nod in response, her hand that was held out, now on her hip as she kept that smile on her face.

"Yup. You shouldn't be that surprised though, I mean, Head Master did say that I was with Quartet Night for a while."

"And still going."

Ai interrupted with an emotionless expression. Reiji nodded as he crossed his arms across his chest, a smile on his face.

"Well off you go to your dorms!"

Head Master recalled as he flew somewhere, disappearing at the matter. Maekan looked at the three behind her as they gave her a nod.

"Alright, Haruka-chan. Let's go to our dorm, shall we?"

Maekan smiled as she took her hand, starting to lead her. Ranmaru took a grasp of her wrist, slightly whispering in her ear.

"We're going to finish the work from yesterday.."

he whispered to her, causing her to blush slightly. She nodded before going and leading a now confused Haruka toward the dorms. The guys looked at him for a while before shrugging it off and following their seniors to their dorm. Tokiya, however, looked back at Maekan before looking back at Ranmaru as he slightly glared at him for having such a close connection with her.

"Tokiya, what's holding you up? Let's go."

Otoya exclaimed as he waved him over. Tokiya looked at him and nodded just a bit as he started to walk toward their dorm.

After Maekan went and showed Haruka's part of the room, she went out back and sat in the garden bench, holding a sketch book in her hand. She looked out at the small lake, her thoughts starting to give a haze.

"Hey."

she flinched, not knowing how to respond as she looked back. Her eyes widen slightly at the person as she looks back out at the pond, her attention focused down on her lap as she pretends to draw something. He slightly took a seat next to her as she kept her gaze down, not taking another glance at him.

"Maekan..I.."

he started but stopped. She stopped her pencil and slightly looked at him, her gaze a bit shy. His gaze was focused at the grass below his feet, trying to find the right words to say. Right when she was about to say something, her phone vibrated in her pocket, looking down, alerted. She slowly fished it out of her pocket, flipping it open.

"He-Hello?"

"Maekan, where are you? Its getting late and Head Master is already asleep. Hurry and come over."

the voice replied on the other line. She looked down with a slight blush as she replied with a soft 'okay' and hung up. He looked at her as she slightly looked back, getting up from her spot.

"I have to go.."

"Alright.."

he had his gaze toward her direction as she tried so hard not to become emotional when looking back at him.

"Bye Tokiya.."

she mumbled as she made her quick escape, holding her sketch book close to her chest. He didn't reply since she was already so far away from him that if he replied back, she would hardly hear him. He watched her figure starting to grow smaller and smaller as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He held his phone tightly as he stood and walked back to the building before anyone else could see his emotions spill before their eyes. Maekan continued to walk further away from the spot, quickly wiping her face as she kept her head low. She reached his place, dropping her stuff slightly once she was inside.

"You're late.."

he said to her as he slowly made his way over, looking down at her. Her head was still low as she rubbed her arm slightly.

"I-I know, I was somewhere but..we shouldn't be doing this..He-Head Master said-"

"No matter how any times Head Master said that to everyone, it will never go away Maekan.."

he muttered as he slightly placed both of his hands beside her head, trapping her between him and the door.

"B-But the others..yo-your students.."

"I told them to have a small sleep over at someone's dorm. So it will only be the two of us now.."

he continued to mutter, now placing small kisses on her neck as she slightly gripped the front of his shirt. He licked and bit, causing her to slightly whimper painfully but pleasurably.

"Se-Sempai w-we sho-shouldn't-"

"Say my name Maekan."

he said, almost in a demanding tone as he bit down on her neck a bit too rough. She gasped sharply, gripping his shirt a bit tighter as her blush started to grow darker.

"Bu-But-"

"Its the only way for this to go by faster.."

she moaned out slightly as his hand brushed against her pants, making her bite her bottom lip.

"Ra-Ranmaru.."

she moaned, causing him to smirk as he opened her shirt, staring down at her slightly exposed chest.

"You're all mine and no one can ever have you.."

he said as he kissed her roughly, her lips slowly responding as he groped one of her breast. It lasted all night, not knowing that one was able to hear just slightly of the conversation.

"This rule breaker is in deep trouble.."

The blonde smirked, his hand that was about to reach for the knob, dug into his pocket as he started to walk away.


	8. Can I really trust you?

!Warning! (Lemon/Lime coming up! Thanks for the reviews!)

Their moans were filling the room as no light was on or lit, only the light of the full moon that shone through Ranmaru's slightly small window. She was panting, the first coat of sweat covering her body as she reached to hold onto the blanket underneath.

"Ra-Ranmaru..."

she moaned out, earning another as he continued to thrust, hoping that she's enjoying it. He held her hips in a slightly tight manner as he continued to thrust forward and back.

"I-I'm al-almost there.."

"M-Me too.."

she gasped sharply as he thrusted into her most sensitive spot that he found, causing another moan to come out of her now slightly bruised lips. They soon released together, her grip on the blanket loosing as he pulled out of her. He leaned over her slightly as he gently kissed her cheeks a couple of times, her cheeks growing a familiar shade of pink.

"Its been too long since we've done this..you've been at America for too long.."

he muttered as he nuzzled her neck underneath the blanket that they both shared. She sighed slightly before stroking his hair, and closing her eyes tiredly.

"I was working though..that doesn't mean you can just bother me at work.."

she replied as she turned on her other side, Ranmaru not letting go of his comfortable 'pillow'.

"But when you say my name like that, it really turns me on. So i just had to."

he continued, kissing her shoulder blade and up to the back of her neck. A slight shiver traveled down her spine as she let him continues, her arms reaching and hugging the extra pillow that was there. Technically there to muffle her screams when they were doing 'it'.

"Do you need help going back to your dorm? Or are you okay on your own?"

he asked finally, Maekan slowly sitting up and used to the slight pain in her lower regions. She went and looked for her clothes, starting to dress.

"I can go by myself..I don't need assistance."

she said, her back to him as he sat up to stare at her.

"Are you satisfied now, Ranmaru?"

"Yes. very."

"You know, I already told you this but we should really stop this..this isn't a good thing if someone found out."

she said, now fully clothed as she zipped her zipper of her jacket. He laid back in bed, his hands behind his head as he still had his gaze at her.

"I know, you told me a million times but; its something I can't control if I miss someone way too much."

She made her way to the door, slightly wobbly but looking stable and normal.

"I'll see you tomorrow Maekan."

she looked back at him slightly before opening the door without a response. She quietly closed the door behind as she let out a sigh.

"I didn't know you were that kind of girl, Maekan-san.."

she flinched and looked at the owner of the voice, her eyes widening slightly.

"I-I can really explain.."

"You can't really explain yourself since you sounded like you enjoyed yourself in there."

she started to shake slightly, knowing that her and Ranmaru's secret has been discovered by one of his students.

"Jinguji-san..I-I can really explain.."

"Well, knowing that you're tone is slightly begging, I won't tell anybody."

she smiled slightly, her eyes starting to brighten. It was then that he moved forward, making her slightly move back, until she hit the wall behind her. He looked down at her, moving to grab her chin gently. She gasped slightly as his face grew closer to hers, her eyes widening a bit.

"Hm. You are pretty cute up close."

she scoffed slightly and moved her head away, slightly glaring at him.

"What do you want from me?"

he smirked and crossed his arms, keeping his gaze at her. He thought for a minute before his smirk grew wider, the idea striking in her head.

"What's your business with Tokiya?"

She froze in her spot, her gaze immediately away from his as she rubbed her own arms. He continued looking down at her seriously, his arms still crossed.

"If I tell you, you won't tell anybody about Ranmaru and I?"

"Positive. Now, spill."

he said as he placed both hands beside her head, looking at her. She opened her mouth as she was about to speak until-

"Ren?"

they both looked toward the said voice, Maekan's eyes widening as she slightly shook, her brown eyes looking at blue ones in fear. Ren looked at the two as their staring contest began again, only the emotion with pure shock and fear.

"To-Tokiya.."


	9. What the hell is wrong with you?

She looked at him, fear slightly written on her face. Ren felt the atmosphere and continued to look at the two. Suddenly an idea struck into his mind as he quickly nuzzled her neck, catching her by surprise.

"Ji-Jinguji-san! Wh-What are yo-"

"Just go along with it. It will be fine.."

he whispered in her ear, moving his body closer than earlier. She gasped sharply, her eyes widening a bit as she felt him pinch her neck, as if he bit down on the flesh. Tokiya couldn't take it. He walked toward them, grabbing Maekan out of his grip. He held her close, glaring at his 'friend' you could say.

"You can flirt with any girl, but not her. She's off limits."

he declared, staring him down as a small smirk over took his lips.

"And who said?"

"Me. Now back off."

he finished as he continued to have a grip on her, starting to walk away from the blonde. Maekan looked back at Ren slightly, a smirk on his face as he went inside his dorm room. She was confused on what his idea was, but it made her a bit happy that she was able to feel Tokiya hold her that close. After a while, she tried to tug her hand back, only for his grip to get tighter.

"Tok-Tokiya..you can let go now.."

she said, in a quiet voice as he continued walking, not knowing where he was taking her. He kept his grip, slightly irritating the female now.

"Tokiya..! Le-Let me go!"

he finally let go, slightly tugging her forward as he faced her and blocked her way on going back.

"You have to explain yourself. What were you doing with Ren?"

he said sternly, his arms at his sides as he looked down at her. She slightly rubbed the wrist that he held tightly, glaring just a bit at him.

"Wh-Why should I tell you what my business is with Jinguji-san?"

"Because I should know, Maekan."

he moved forward, still looking down at her. She looked up, her glare hardening. She moved her arms to the side as she continued.

"Why? There must be an answer to why I should tell you."

"Maekan, just tell me!"

"You know Tokiya, its not going to work. You can't just demand something and exp-!"

she wasn't able to finish that sentence since he held her face in his hands, pressing his lips firmly on hers. Her eyes were wide, a visible blush on her cheeks as he continued to move his lips against hers. As she slightly moved her hands to his shoulders, she pushed him away with all her might, making him take a few steps back. He looked at her, then at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact. She hid her lips with the back of her hand as she stared at him, pure shock written on her face.

"I'm..I-I'm sorry..I-I just.."

she took a chance and slapped him across his face, tears running down her cheeks. She walked right passed him, still covering her lips slightly. He stood there, looking at the ground as she left him, silently leaving him as tears continued to stain her pink tinted cheeks.

'T-Tokiya you idiot…yo-you just can't d-do that..'

she thought to herself as she started to run back to her dorm. Tokiya continued to stay un his spot, his hair covering his eyes as the light of the moon reflected off from the small lake. He noticed something on the ground and went to slowly pick it up. He flipped through the pages, chuckling slightly at it. He held the sketch pad close to himself as he tightened his grip on it.

"I'm such an idiot.."

he muttered to himself as he started to walk back, a sad smile plastered on his face. It slowly came into a frown, stopping right in front of his room. He gripped the sketch pad again, gritting his teeth.

'You idiot…what the hell is wrong with you…'

he thought before slowly walking inside, closing the door behind him.


	10. What!

Tokiya laid in bed that night, his arm draped over his eyes as he envisioned what had just happened. Apparently, it took so long, it lasted the whole day, until morning. Otoya looked over at his room mate, slightly worried as he got up, slightly poking his cheek.

"Tokiya, are you sure you're alright? You've been laying in bed the whole day and yesterday."

he exclaimed, still poking his cheek. He finally stopped, sighing to himself as Tokiya didn't answer. He groaned slightly and rolled to his side, facing the wall. Otoya sighed even more as he shrugged his shoulders and left the room to go find the others. Tokiya was already awake, he just didn't want to deal with the drama again if they ever faced each other.

Meanwhile, with Haruka, she expected to be woken up by her sempai, Maekan but woke up to pure silence. She looked around confused, and noticed a small note on her desk. She got up and opened the note, reading the message to herself.

'I'll be practicing in Piano room A. Meet me there. -Maekan'

Haruka smiled slightly and went to go get dressed as she placed the note in her pocket. STARISH apparently were going to meet in that current room, not knowing what was going until music was heard.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?"

"Ah! It must be Maekan-san!"

Otoya exclaimed as he slightly led the way, Syo right beside him. The others followed and noticed Haruka approaching the same room.

"Ah, Haruka-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, Maekan-san told me to meet her here. Let's go inside?"

she smiled, entering the room. STARISH followed, noticing Maekan in a dance attire, and two girl back up dancers. Otoya and Syo slightly sat closer than the rest as they watched her in amazement.

"Can't you believe it? Maekan-san is only a year older than you and I Syo. She's the same age as Tokiya though."

Otoya explained in a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb her practice. Ren had his arms crossed, staring at her as she stared at herself in the mirror as she danced. She continued to sing, slightly noticing Ren's eye contact on her. She slightly saw through the mirror as they looked at each other, Ren smirking at her. She slowly stopped, the other two dancers stopping as well.

"Take 10..you guys did well.."

she said to them as she grabbed her towel, slightly wiping her face. Otoya and Syo approached her first, Syo having hearts in his eyes slightly.

"Sugoi!~ Even if its just practice, its so cool!"

Otoya praised, a nice smile on his face. Syo nodded immediately until Natsuki pulled him away to hug him tightly. Syo's hearts soon broke, anger boiling in his body.

"Na-Natsuki! Let me go, dammit!"

he said, struggling under his grip. Natsuki had the happy-go-lucky look, an angry vein popping from his forehead.

"Never~"

he cooed, holding onto him tighter. Syo pouted in the background as everyone started to gather around her.

"Haruka-chan, I wanted our first lesson together to be a good one so; while we walk back to our room, think of a soft tune, alright?"

Maekan explained to her as she nodded in response. Maekan smiled as she started to lead the way, Haruka following right behind. She opened the door for her as she made another eye contact with Ren. She stared at him for a while before leaving the room, another smirk on his face as she left.

"Why do you keep staring at Kiyoshi like that?"

Masato stated, standing beside him as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Its nothing Masato. Its just between her and I.."

he replied as he started to exit the room, Masato and the others right behind. Tokiya stayed hidden in his bedroom until he heard a slight thud in the hall way. He got up and opened his door, noticing Maekan helping Haruka up from the floor.

"Are you alright, Haruka-chan?"

"Ye-Yes, I'm sorry for being so clumsy.."

she laughed nervously, getting up and dusting off some dust off her skirt. Maekan somehow felt someone's eyes on them and looked, only to notice Maekan make eye contact with Tokiya. He mentally flinched, keeping his gaze at her.

"Ah, Tokiya..you were there the whole time?"

Haruka exclaimed as she looked back, curiously wondering what Maekan was staring at. Maekan slightly glared at him, straightening herself as she kept her gaze also.

"I'll meet you in the room Haruka-chan.."

"Eh? But.."

"Just listen to her, Haruka."

Tokiya interrupted the conversation, Haruka slightly taken back. She nodded, starting to walk back to their dorm, talking glances back at the two a few times. As she turned for the corner, she bumped into Otoya, looking up at him a bit surprised.

"Haruka-chan? What's wrong? You seem to b-"

he was pulled down as Haruka held a finger toward her lips, signaling him to quiet down. She pointed toward the two, making him look back. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed Tokiya and Maekan standing in front of each other, talking.

"What do you think they're talking about Ittoki-kun?"

Haruka whispered as they peered from behind the wall, staring at the two talk.

"I don't know, but Tokiya seems to be really concentrated on their conversation."

He replied quietly, also watching their every move. They continued to watch, Maekan and Tokiya shifting slightly. Tokiya nodded and opened the door to his dorm, letting Maekan enter first. He walked in after, closing the door behind him. Haruka and Otoya stood there, shocked, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Wh-What's with those two..?"

They took a precaution as they quietly approached the door, placing their ears against it.

"To-Tokiya, let me go!"

they heard, flinching big time as they got more curious. They continued to listen, very curious on what's going on, inside.

"To-Toki! Y-Ya.."

"See? I told you..its better in this position.."

Haruka gasped slightly as Otoya started to freak. He backed away from the door before barging in, surprising the two.

"To-Tokiya! What are you doing!?"


	11. What! Part 2

"Tokiya, What are you doing!?"

Otoya slightly screamed in a panicked tone, staring at the two. He blinked as his jaw dropped, staring as Haruka peered over his shoulder. She blushed slightly, noticing their position, but not the way Otoya and Haruka imagined it. Apparently, Tokiya was giving Maekan a massage, Maekan laying on her stomach as Tokiya was on top, pressing his palms on her back. They both looked at the two near the door way, a bit surprised but a bit confused at their facial reactions.

"What do you mean?"

Otoya continued to look at the two surprised, shaking his head slightly as Tokiya got off her, Maekan sitting up. Haruka slightly hid behind Otoya, a bit embarrassed for assuming something else.

"I-I tho-thought.."

he started, but closed his mouth from the loss of words.

"I think I should go anyways, Tokiya. Thanks for the massage.."

Maekan stated as she got up from the bed, walking toward the door where Haruka was shyly standing. She looked back at the two boys, smiling slightly.

"We'll see you later then."

she called out as she grabbed Haruka's hand, leading the way. She took a small glance back as she had another eye contact with Tokiya before he was out of sight. Tokiya, however, continued to stare until she was gone, out of his vision. Otoya looked at his room mate, his hands on his hips now.

"Tokiya, what is up with you? You've been in a daze for a couple of days now."

he pointed out, still a bit confused why this was happening. Tokiya just sighed, not answering his question again as he laid back in his bed, draping his arm over his eyes. Otoya looked at the direction where Maekan left and his eyes suddenly widen as he started putting the things together.

"Tokiya, what do you know about Maekan-san?"

he asked suddenly, staring at him as he started to study his facial reaction. Tokiya flinched slightly as he kept his eyes covered with his arm.

"Why..do you want to know, Otoya?"

he asked, taking him a while before actually replying. He took a seat on his bed, resting his elbows on his thighs as he continued to look at him.

"Well, you two seem awfully close. And not to mention, every time when I try to ask you what do you know about her, you flinch every time. What's going on?"

he explained. Tokiya laid there silently as he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"If I tell you, will you stop bothering me then?"

Otoya took this chance and nodded his head, his gaze still toward to his roommates direction. Tokiya took another breath before sitting up from hi laying position and sitting at the edge of his bed.

"I've known Maekan..for a long time.."

he started, looking down at his lap as he folded his hands together. Otoya stayed and sat quietly, listening carefully as he struggled to put the words together.

"And..for that time..she has never trusted me..I try to tell her that she can trust me again, but..she won't just accept that.."

"And I hope you don't mind me asking but, how..?"

Tokiya's eyes looked a bit sad as he continued keep his head low. He squeezed his hands together, interlacing his fingers in between.

"I-I..betrayed her..and made her look like an idiot.."

he finally spoke, his head moving lower as he buried his head into his hands. Otoya hesitated before moving over and sitting next to him as he continued to look at his room mate.

"Wh-What did you do..?"

"I..I-I broke her heart..in front of thousands of people.."


	12. Memories

"Tokiya…"

Otoya started but Tokiya looked away, gritting his teeth slightly. Ototya decided to stay quiet as he waited for his friend to answer, sitting beside him. Tokiya closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before exhaling silently to himself.

"I-I..was on a tour around Japan as Hayato.."

- Flash back -

The crowd roared as Hayato exited the stage and came back stage, wiping the slight sweat on his forehead. Maekan came in with a towel and handed it to him, a smile on her face.

"You did great Toki."

"Thanks."

he replied, smiling as he took the towel gladly. The manager came in, giving an approving nod as her gently gave a pat.

"Well done Tokiya, this is going to be another successful day."

"Arigatou Sotaru-san."

he bowed, a smile still on Maekan's lips. The two sighed as Tokiya was finally free for the night and him and Maekan decided to drive home. After a long drive to the hotel, Maekan stretched as she walked in, Tokiya following.

"What a long day.."

Maekan sighed as she went over to slightly flop onto the couch. Tokiya sighed as well, sitting on an arm chair. There was a small comfortable silence until the two heard a knock to his hotel door. Tokiya looked at Maekan before getting up to get it.

"Kito, Hitoshi, what are you guys doing here?"

Maekan sat up slightly and stood behind a wall to listen to they conversation. Although Maekan and Tokiya were friends, they still could't out that there was an unknown girl in Hayato's hotel room.

"Hayato! Let's go to the club! They're celebrating for best idols, and you got nominated!"

Hitoshi exclaimed, a grin on his face. Tokiya mentally flinched as so did Maekan as she slightly bit the inside of her cheek.

"I don't know guys..I just got back and everything.."

he reasoned as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kito stepped in slightly, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, man. Its just a couple of drinks."

he said. Tokiya looked at the two before looking back with the corner of his eyes. He sighed before reaching behind the closet door to grab his jacket.

"I guess one drink won't hurt.."

he said, the other two boys cheering as Hitoshi wrapped his arm around his shoulders and Kito laughing. Maekan's eyes widened and looked out the door slightly, noticing the elevator close.

"Toki?"

- Several Hours Later -

Maekan was in the hotel for hours, hoping that Tokiya will be coming soon. She tapped her foot a bit impatiently and looked at the clock constantly as time seemed to be getting slower and slower. She groaned to herself before getting up and grabbing his car keys.

"That's it..I'm going to find him right now."

she said, getting in the car and driving to the only club she thought of; the largest club in Hokkaido. She looked around and was able to park the car where no one will find it. She checked herself, making sure that she looked slutty enough to go in.

"Okay. That bastard is coming right now."

she glared slightly as she got out and walked to the front door. She showed her ID as the bouncer looked at her. He opened the door, Maekan walking in. It was really loud and tons of people were there, even the press. She continued to look around, the fact that she had to pass by sweaty and dancing bodies, finally making it to the bar. She looked around and noticed Tokiya, his arm around a different girl's waist and holding her close as he was interviewed by someone. Maekan's heart gave a slight sting as she angrily approached him, the interviewer getting surprised.

"Hayato, what the hell! You know that you can't drink so much!"

Maekan started, catching his attention. Tokiya stared at her before laughing so loud, most people that were around them were caught by his attention.

"And..wh-who are you?"

he slurred, holding the random girl closer. Maekan continued to glare at him before clenching her fists.

"Hayato! Its me, Maekan! You need to stop this!"

"HAH! You can't tell me what t-to do!"

"Oh yeah!? Hayato! Let go of her right now!"

the started to argue, Maekan's anger starting to boil. The girl moved closer to him, nuzzling his neck slightly.

"Hayato-san..who is this girl? Is she another fan of yours?"

the girl sneered at Maekan, smirking at her direction. Maekan started glaring at her before Hayato held her tightly.

"G-Go away Maekan..I don't need you."

"Bu-But, Hayato.."

"I said go away! Or else you're going to ruin everything!"

he shouted at her, grabbing the girls face and smashing his lips against hers. Maekan's eyes widened at the sight as her heart was now broken into thousands of pieces. Everyone started to laugh, a person pushing her before it started to become a chain. Maekan was pushed, back and forth as they laughed at her.

"Get out of here! No fans allowed!"

they screamed continuously, Hayato's lips still intact with that random girl. Maekan's tears were stinging her eyes as she finally escaped that bully hole, running out of the bar. She ran out and into the car before silently sobbing to herself. She held onto the wheel tightly as she leaned her forehead foreword until it touched the wheel. She continued to sob, her bruises throbbing her body.

"To-Tokiya you a-asshole.."

she mumbled, her grip starting to tighten. Maekan took a deep breath before starting the car, and driving back to the hotel. She barged into the room, grabbing her things as she packed them in her suitcase. She looked at phone slightly but didn't after it started to ring his ringtone. She turned it off before packing the last of her things and leaving without a trace.

- End of Flash Back -

"And then? You didn't see her after that?"

Otoya asked as he continued to look at his blue haired friend. Tokiya stayed silent before shaking his head slightly.

"After going back to the hotel, I found that that she was gone..I called Sotaru-san but he said that he didn't know where she was..So, I went and checked her house.."

he explained, his eyes narrowing at the memory. Otoya noticed and continued to stay silent, now focusing at the ground now.

"We were friends since we were little..so she showed me a lot of her things. Even where she keeps her spare key to her apartment. At that time, I was panicking because she wash't answering her phone so..I went there. But.."

he stopped for a minute, causing Otoya to look, noticing his fists clench even tighter.

"When I was there…I saw her, underneath some guy as he was about to remove her bra..."

he said in a slight tone that sounded like a growl. Otoya was about to say something until Syo came in running into their room, Natsuki right at his tail.

"Hey! Did you guys see the news? Look!"

Syo exclaimed as he turned on their TV, the channel already in set.

"In breaking news; a car accident that happened on the road of Itchi and 23rd street. The car belonging to the composer for Quartet Night and Idol, Maekan Kiyoshi was struck earlier today at 12:23PM."

Tokiya couldn't believe what he was hearing. He ran out the door, Syo and Otoya calling out for him. He ignored their calls and ran to Saotome's hospital; the one closest to the academy.

'Maekan!'

[ Hey guys! ^^ I just want to say, thank you for reading this story and I was actually wondering, if I should continue on with it. I know its a little sudden I guess but I want to hear from you guys if I should continue with Tokiya and Maekan's story. It would be great if I hear from you! Thanks again for Reading and sending me Reviews! Thanks so much! ~Admin ]


	13. The unbelievable

"Ugh..wh-..what happened..?"

Maekan groaned as she looked around, only to notice black. She looked left and right, but still noticing nothing. A small glint of light caught her attention, making her turn around. She slowly walked toward it, noticing that it was a small window with people on the other side of it.

"Huh? A hospital?"

Then it hit her. She sighed as she looked at her current self, noticing the huge gashes on her arms and slightly stitches on her body. People surrounded her, noticing that all 4 members of Quartet*Night and the teacher; Tsukimiya-san.

"That's right..some stupid car hit mine, causing a huge accident in downtown."

Maekan sighed as she continued to look at them, taking a glance at her heart monitor. She jumped a bit surprised, quickly looking toward the door. She blinked, not wanting to believe that ST*RISH had rushed into her room, but specifically following a panting Tokiya Ichinose. Maekan stood there, looking as he hurried over to her bed side, slightly grasping her hand.

"Maekan..what's wrong with her? Tell me!"

Tokiya slightly shouted, his hand still holding hers. It was still silent in the room, everyone staring at him. Otoya slowly approached Tokiya, placing a hand his shoulder a bit hesitant. Tokiya growled a bit before asking again.

"What's wrong with Maekan!?"

"Se-Settle down Tokiya…"

"Just tell me what is wrong with her!"

he continued, getting angry even more. Tsukimiya-san sighed as he looked at Maekan worriedly. Her expression was a mixture of sad and very worried as she stood next to Reiji.

"The doctor said that the car that hit hers, must've been going really fast. Which causes a sort of whiplash, hitting her head too hard..She's cu-currently in a coma.."

Tokiya's movements stopped, his eyes wide as his body froze. Maekan's eyes were also wide, looking at her unconscious self, not wanting to believe it. Maekan slightly held onto the windowsill, feeling a bit..dizzy. She looked again, noticing that Tokiya was in a slight rage, being held down by Natsuki and Ren, Quartet*Night looking at the ground slightly. Tsukimiya continued to cry softly, leaning on Haruka as she gently comforted him.

"Our only hope..is to wait.."

Camus exclaimed as he fixed his blazer, before being the first to exit her room. Reiji looked at him slightly before Ranmaru and Ai followed in suit. Reiji sighed as he quickly followed them out, leaving ST*RISH, Tsukimiya and Haruka left in the room.

"M-Maekan-san…"

"This is..the least we can do.."

Tsukimiya exclaimed quietly, watching as both of them stared at the blue haired male, struggle. Tokiya glared at the ground, hard as he looked up to look at Maekan, then composer of Quartet*Night, Haruka's teacher his friend since child hood his…first love.


	14. 7 months

**GOMEN MINNA-SAN! I'm really sorry for this really long update so I hope you enjoy it. I've been a bit busy ;^; so I'm sorry 3 please don't hate me ;^; Please R&R afterwards! I like hearing from my readers! It warms up my heart ;/; thank you!**

Its been 7 months since Maekan's car accident and Tokiya has been visiting everyday, never leaving her side. ST*RISH has been very worried about their fellow member as they noticed him come back from the hospital late at night.

"Tokiya…you should take some rest…"

Otoya said one day as he followed Tokiya to the hospital. Tokiya ignored him as he entered the elevator, and pressed the button to Maekan's floor. Otoya looked at the back of his head. Tokiya's hands were in his pockets as he stared at the ground.

"..I can't.."

"Wh-What..?"

Tokiya didn't want to look at him. It was just too much for him. Otoya hesitated and placed a hand on his shoulder assuringly. Otoya then noticed that he was shaking a little. He didn't see it but, a small tear slipped and rolled down his cheek, Tokiya staring at his reflection on the metal doors.

"I fell for her…I fell for her hard.."

"Tokiya its okay.."

he replied softly. He quickly wiped his face once the doors opened and made his way to her room again. He opened the door, finding her in the same position as he always saw her in. Otoya sat on a spare chair and Tokiya placing his bag in the corner of the room. Otoya looked at Maekan, a small smile forming on his face as he gentle grasped her hand.

"You know Tokiya, even when she's sleeping like this, she's still pretty.."

Tokiya looked at her and stared for a minute. He smiled and walked over to gently move some of her brown locks out of the way.

"Yeah…"

Meanwhile with Maekan; Although she's been able to see through the 'window' her mind has been giving off a fuzz. Everytime she saw that blue haired man in her room, she just couldn't stop herself from staring at him constantly. He was oddly familiar to her and yet, she couldn't quite understand. She was positive that she knew him before, she's see him many times but….it wasn't coming to her..then; something twitched.

"E-Eh..?"

Otoya exclaimed as his eyes widened in shock. Tokiya was currently getting out something from his bag as he heard the red head.

"What is it Otoya?"

Otoya immediately pressed the nurses button, a nurse coming into the room. Tokiya turned around and noticed the nurse but then also noticed her shocked expression. She ran out to find a doctor, Tokiya a bit confused. Tokiya's gaze then moved to Maekan's, his eyes widening also. Maekan was moving. She was twitching and..she was starting to wake up. Tokiya dropped everything and went to her other side, holding her free hand. Otoya went outside and called everyone, ST*RISH immediately on their way.

"Maekan?"

she let out a soft groan, her head turning from left to right. Her eyes started to open, revealing the caramel colored eyes that Tokiya adored. She blinked a few times due to the brightness and noticed a flash of colors barge in through the room. Her gaze landed on a certain blue haired male that was beside her, eager written all over him. She stared at him, her gaze a bit blank. Tokiya was confused at first until she finally spoke.

"W-..Who..are you…?"

**PLEASE DONT KILL ME ;^; Please R&R for your opinions! Thanks again for reading and I'll keep on updating!**


End file.
